


Потом всё кончилось - и началось сначала

by LamiraMetius



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Character Study, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiraMetius/pseuds/LamiraMetius
Summary: Не всегда смерть - это конец.***Вроде как, исполнение заявки про "уползите Эрика".***Написано для WTF The Chronicles of Amber 2018





	Потом всё кончилось - и началось сначала

Как это случилось? О, ничего особенного: мгновение назад меня окружало медленное, бесконечное ничто — и вот внезапно я лежу, прикрытый лишь куском тряпки, а моя обожаемая сестрица Фиона с интересом изучает воткнутый мне в бедро нож. Лирическое воссоединение семьи, как оно есть.

Сознание, что вернулось поначалу грубой вспышкой, милосердно начало ослабевать: холод каменной плиты, на которой покоилось мое тело, боль — кажется, рана в бедре не была единственной — слабость, от которой было холодно до боли... и Фиона.

Доброе утро, Ваше Величество.

Воспоминания вспыхивали и гасли: Черная Дорога через Гарнатх , Камень перед моими глазами горит кровавым огнем, выстрелы — выстрелы? — и взгляд Корвина в тот миг, когда он понял, что свое предсмертное проклятие я подарю не ему.

Хм. Предсмертное...

— Интересно получилось, — Фиона, ничем не выражая тревоги, вытащила нож из моей ноги. Милая сестричка! Эта ведь могла бы и оставить, что ей. — В самом деле, артерия не задета. Поздравляю тебя, братец, ты правда умер от слабости.

— Аллергия на тяжелые металлы? — в присутствии родных нельзя не держать лицо, даже когда горло не подчиняется, а язык ворочается с трудом. Что, в горло тоже прилетало?

— Тяжелых металлов в тебе не так много побывало. И получилось досадно: небольшое заклинание восстановления сил в рану — и ты снова дышишь. Не могу сказать, что этого я хотела.

— Извини. Что битва? Мы победили?

Фиона лишь закатила глаза в притворном раздражении:

— Сперва Джулиан притащил Бенедикта, потом Корвин бросил в бой свежую армию с ружьями. Как ты думаешь, мы победили?

— Ружьями...

Головокружение все усиливалось, но я смутно помнил, что да, ружья были. Выстрелы были — оказывается, были на самом деле и до того, как я потерял сознание.

Умер.

Я попытался пошевелить рукой. Ничего. Слабость, чудовищная слабость и головокружение не давали удержаться в сознании, заставляли соскальзывать куда-то обратно в холод и темноту. Фиона стояла совсем близко, и в ее глазах не было ни сострадания, ни жалости — конечно, а что я мог надеяться в них увидеть? Только холодный интерес и легкое раздражение. Она подняла руку, и чуть улыбнулась, вычерчивая пальцами в воздухе мудреную сеть, которую я не мог даже толком разглядеть.

Проклятие. Я не хотел умирать.

Оставаясь наедине с темнотой, с шумом крови в ушах, с расплывающимися, смеющимися, грохочущими воспоминаниями, водопадом образов и каруселью голосов, я не хотел умирать. Естественно, Фиону мое мнение не интересовало, как не интересовало оно, полагаю, и остальных. Кто были эти «остальные», хотел бы я знать. Те, кто после смены власти явился проводить в последний путь почившего монарха. Интересно, кто на троне? Корвин? Бенедикт? Отец?

Вечность приходила и уходила, я оставался в темноте, на грани сознания, и будь у меня хоть немного больше сил — точно начал бы сдаваться панике. Бояться — занятие не самое легкое, особенно когда сопроводить его действием не получается. Вот если бы получилось вскочить, намотать пару кругов в поисках выхода, да еще и проораться, это была бы паника. А так...

Я не замечал хода времени — просто однажды темная бесконечность стала бесконечностью посветлее, бесконечный шум крови в моих ушах пытались — безуспешно — заглушить далекие голоса. Или не далёкие? Хороший вопрос. Наверно, они все-таки были где-то рядом, потому что когда мою шею внезапно сжало что-то горячее, слышно было ещё так себе.

Меня пытаются задушить? Задушить труп?

Нелепо. Так нелепо, что просто не помещается в сознании, так нелепо, что хочется смеяться, а получается только кашлять — сипло, втягивая в себя воздух со свистом, и чувствуя, как болит все, абсолютно все, как кровь возобновляет бег, а кислородное голодание от мозга начинает отступать. Я вцепился в руку на своей шее, попытался сесть — тело двигалось лишь благодаря адреналину, мышцы одеревенели, а перед глазами танцевали кровавые пятна.

— Кто? — сам не знаю, что хотел узнать. Кто это был? Кто правит Амбером?

— Тише, — сквозь шум в ушах я всё-таки услышал, и голос, смутно различимый, смутно знакомый, нес спокойствие. — Сейчас нам надо тебя отсюда забрать. Не шевелись, хорошо?

Вообще-то плохо. Вообще-то мне хотелось шевелиться, дышать, действовать, но вопрос был риторический. Хорошо, Джулиан, хорошо. Пока что.

***

Возвращаться к жизни интересно только первые пять минут. На третий раз уже немного скучновато: слабость давит, дышать тяжело, каждое движение даётся с огромным трудом. Силы восстановятся, в этом хочется не сомневаться — хотя память заставляет снова и снова возвращаться в день битвы, к чудовищной слабости и внезапному осознанию близкой смерти. Силы вливались в проклятый камень, и отказаться от него было нельзя, и приходилось надеяться на то, что сил хватит...

Ага. Как же.

Подробности бешеной скачки от родного склепа к Арденскому лесу память милосердно не сохранила: сознание ускользнуло в первые же мгновения и вернулось уже после. Джулиан и его люди от кого-то бежали. Логично — бежали в свой лес, где они в целом способны удерживать оборону от пары-тройки армий. Что сразу исключало из числа преследователей и отца, и старшего брата по очевидным причинам. Оставался Корвин... или что-то ещё.

Что? Никаких идей. И никаких шансов узнать. Неизвестность, слабость, беспомощность — лучше валяться дохлым, чем ждать непонятно чего. Джулиан всегда был верным союзником — самым верным, наравне только с Кейном, и намного более близким — но тяжёлые времена толкают на странные поступки. Рассчитывать на дружбу и верность внутри семьи... ну, если ты Жерар, то можно. Если тебе не повезло и ты не Жерар, лучше быть сильнее и не полагаться ни на кого.

Ладно. Вроде как, с первого раза получилось не умереть, и вокруг не подземелья родного замка, а знакомый охотничий домик. Уже хорошо. По Карте никто не дёргает, даже Фиона, и это тоже скорее неплохо. Можно спать, а рядом то и дело появляется один из немногих людей в мире, рядом с которым можно заснуть, не ожидая к утру нож в сердце и голову в тумбочке. Сквозь сон можно слышать голос, но вслушиваться получается так себе. Если бы там было что-то вроде «сюда идёт Корвин» или «Амбер пал», не услышать бы не получилось, а так — да пусть будет.

Джулиан вообще частенько говорит больше, чем на самом деле надо. Не при остальной семье — о, «при остальной семье» включает в себя такое множество масок, лжи и умолчаний, что человека так просто и не узнать — но наедине, вот так, на достаточном удалении от остальных.

Да когда последний раз получалось оказаться именно что наедине, вдали от остальных, от Амбера и хотя бы от некоторых масок? Еще до коронации... и хорошо если не до начала регентства. Покинуть Амбер после того, как отец пропал, а рыжие начали творить ерунду, было бы неразумно — а уединение в дворцовых уголках всегда было сомнительным.

Воспоминания, как и всегда, воодушевляют: отблески камина на сброшенных на пол камзолах, на светлой коже и чёрных волосах, на сжимающих простыни пальцах... Краткие мгновения покоя в череде безумных дней, спокойствие среди вечного хаоса домашней жизни. Джулиан всегда был ворчлив и злонравен, но за злонравностью всегда была верность, сила духа и отчаянная потребность доказать свою силу и выгрызть себе место в жесткой семейной иерархии.

Дети Рилги были четвертым — пятым, если учитывать неловкий момент с близнецами — поколением наследников, меньше повезло только Рэндому. Когда Джулиан впервые появился в Амбере, все роли внутри семьи были уже распределены, наследование расписано, должности розданы, и куда ни сунься, там уже был старший брат, который справлялся лучше, опыта имел больше, а отдавать свое место не горел ни малейшим желанием. Если бы не Бенедикт, который много лет откровенно мечтал вырастить себе смену и удрать, ни Джулиан, ни Блейз, ни тем более Кейн так высоко бы не прыгнули.

Тень старшего «разберитесь сами и не лезьте ко мне» брата долго висела над младшим поколением — когда Кейн и Жерар забирали себе флот, когда Джулиан осваивался с разведкой, а в подчинении у них каждый первый офицер работал дольше, знал ситуацию лучше, а на них смотрел как на «новое, младшее начальство».

Ну и стыдно было бы не воспользоваться этим тяжелым временем в свою пользу, правда? Внутрисемейные союзы так и создаются, кому-то нужна поддержка, а кто-то готов протянуть руку, а кто-то третий не одобряет, и становится понятно, кто, с кем и против кого дружит.

Если ты не Жерар, конечно.

Этот вариант тоже стоило рассмотреть, но сближения не получилось: слишком безразличен к интригам двора, слишком прямодушен и немного нетороплив. Кейн отпал следующим — этот безразличен не был, но прекрасно понимал, что скоро сам станет командующим амберским флотом и получит себе достаточно власти, чтобы искать союзов как равный, а не как младший. Оставался Джулиан: вспыльчивый, раздражительный Джулиан, острее остальных принимавший свое сомнительное положение, желавший как можно скорее получить влияние, утвердиться, доказать... Лучшим и единственным способом обретения влияния на других членов семьи оставались внутренние союзы, а с кем у него оставались варианты в союз вступать — особенно после его ссоры с Корвином?

Рыжие. Девочки. Близнецы отпадали по очевидным причинам, и именно их присутствие и стало ключом к союзу: выступить против них в очередной ленивой ссоре ни о чем, потом наедине выразить Джулиану сочувствие, сказать пару слов поддержки, успеть с этим до Фионы... В самом деле, ну зачем ему Фиона?

Фиона ему совсем не нужна.

...Фиона, рыжий всполох пламени, воспоминание вызывает волну гнева и боли, тянет ко дну, заставляет задыхаться, падать, проваливаться куда-то слишком далеко...

— К черту!

Воздух врывается в легкие, перед глазами пляшут красные языки пламени, в висках колотится кровь, но нет, туда возврата нет, не дождешься, колдунья. Жив. Жив, и буду жив еще долго, еще тебя переживу. Злость дает силы. Гнев дает силы.

— Эрик?

Вот и он: сны и воспоминания переплетаются с явью, братишка выглядит порядком покоцанным, и что — бороду отращивает, или просто бриться забывает? На этом этапе еще не понять. Поднимается из кресла, морщится — спал сидя?

— Эрик? Ты... Это ты?

— И что я должен ответить?

В горле пересохло, да что ж такое, где эта проклятая регенерация, которая по идее должна избавлять от подобных неурядиц?

— Сколько я тут лежу?

— Мы вытащили тебя из склепа три дня назад. Ты едва дышал, и на обратной дороге я был уверен, что до места ты живым не доберешься.

— Не дождетесь.

— Уже дождались.

Маленькая, язвительная сволочь. Есть вещи, которые не меняются, к счастью.

Семьдесят часов примерно... Надо сказать, а все не так уж плохо: в наличии дыхание, подвижность мышц. Чувствую себя уставшим, а не убитым, и кажется, мог бы даже встать. Если три дня назад я в самом деле был в могиле...

— Я был уверен, что это просто трюк Фионы, — братик сам соображает, встает вот, наливает чего-то из кувшина. Если это вода, то кого-то из нас подменили...

Молодец. Ну, не лучшее Бейли, но вполне прилично.

— Я тоже. Она меня там... придерживала? До лучших времен?

— Вроде того. Использовала в качестве итогового аргумента.

Опа. А теперь нужно не спешить. Не пользоваться первым же моментом для расспросов, пить вино — красное, хорошо для восстановления — и тянуть с вопросом, который хочется выпалить незамедлительно. Неизвестность: хуже неё нет ничего, и не будет уже точно. Главное, что нужно, чтобы выжить в семье — информация. Но даже при Джулиане, даже когда все очевидно, нельзя выдавать, насколько все плохо. Это техника безопасности, и те члены семьи, кто ее не уяснил, не выжили.

— Аргумента. В чем? — спокойно, спокойно, интонации еще ровнее.

И эта язвительная, злая, но все-таки верная зараза усмехается. Наливает еще вина. Садится рядом.

— Начну с того, как на поле боя появился Корвин. Ружья, дым, гарь, крики умирающих и перелом сражения в нашу пользу.

Его рука лежит совсем рядом с моей, и этим было бы просто стыдно не воспользоваться... Никогда не мог назвать себя сдержанным в подобных вопросах.

Вот, его пальцы чуть дёргаются, отстраняясь, но немного. Совсем немного. И если последовать за ними, то на второй раз преследовать уже не придется.

Примерно так было и всю нашу жизнь, дорогой брат.

— Ружья. Подробности позже, что было потом?

— Слишком многое. Корвин не объявил себя регентом, но фактически принял власть. Умер Кейн... — Джулиан сжимает кулаки и отворачивается. Что тут скажешь. Они были не только братьями, они были ещё и близкими друзьями. Жаль. — И через несколько дней после его смерти Корвин сделал так, что мы все вместе вернули в Амбер Брэнда.

— Дерьмо.

— Согласен.

— Как вы позволили это? Вы... я имею в виду, она тоже была там?

Нет необходимости уточнять. Кто ещё может знать о том, почему Брэнд не должен был возвращаться никогда? Знать лучше даже, чем я сам...

— Корвин все идеально устроил. Возражать пришлось бы при всей остальной семье, и это повлекло бы слишком много неуместных откровений. Брэнд вернулся едва живой, Фиона пырнула его ножом, и все бы закончилось хорошо, если бы не вмешался Жерар.

Это один из тех моментов, когда комментарии излишни. Жерар — это один из безоговорочных, абсолютных миротворческих аргументов в семье. По примеру старшенького, он вмешивается нечасто, но если уж вмешался, с намеченного пути не сворачивает. А подставляться под прямой конфликт обычно чревато: во-первых, в личном противостоянии Жерар и сам по себе мало кому уступит, а во-вторых, за ним в любых конфликтах уже очень давно стоит молчаливая тень Бенедикта. Если они были там оба, лучшей тактикой в самом деле было непротивление злу насилием.

— Я перехватил Фиону на пути из замка. Был готов вернуть её и рассказать Корвину все, но потом... — Джулиан опускает голову, сжимает кулаки. — Она была достаточно убедительна. Заставила меня поверить, будто есть шанс, что ты можешь быть еще жив. Разумеется, только с её магической помощью. И она предложила обмен: твоя жизнь на её свободу. Безопасность Амбера требовала притащить её обратно, но... Но.

— Ты знаешь, если бы мне рассказали просто со стороны, что кто-то заключил подобную сделку, я бы назвал его идиотом.

— Я тоже. Но ты здесь.

Тишина ощущается до странности неловко. Да, братик, я здесь, и планирую здесь оставаться несмотря на возможные планы остальных членов семьи. Но обязан я этим тебе и — что важнее — Фионе. И это создает сразу намного больше связанных проблем...

— Здесь. И здесь намерен оставаться какое-то время. Не буду выходить на связь. Пусть Корвин думает, что получил свое, и занимается по-настоящему важными вещами. Амбер, Черная Дорога и все, что с ними связано. А потом мы поговорим.

— Я в самом деле могу рассчитывать, что ты не бросишься в Амбер сразу же, как сможешь стоять? Не решишь вернуть корону на свою голову, раз уж имеешь на нее права?

— Свои права следует подтверждать не только пустыми притязаниями. Сейчас я ничем не смогу противостоять Корвину. Не говоря уж о том, что мягкая постель, как ни крути, лучше пола в камере, куда я попаду как только суну нос в замок. Не буду спешить.

Хочу ли я вернуть корону? О, во имя Единорога, больше всего на свете! Я законный правитель Амбера, я был коронован и правил достойно, я в своем праве... Но сейчас мои права не так важны, как безопасность моего дома. Есть у меня силы использовать Камень? Есть у меня армия? Есть у меня верные союзники?

Ну, хоть где-то не полный провал.

— Спасибо, — я улыбаюсь, хотя знаю, что Джулиан не видит. — Что поверил Фионе.

Он не поворачивается. Только поводит плечами — так, что совершенно случайно его рука снова ложится рядом с моей.

И не отдергивается.

***

Восстановление идет неплохо: несколько дней в полусне — и вот, я уже могу встать.

Итак.

Подводя промежуточный итог: я жив. Память не подводит, силы возвращаются, окружение в меру безопасное, Корвин далеко и не знает о моем возвращении. Один раз фортуна в нашей игре уже переменилась — так переменится и второй, надо только подождать. Вернуть своему телу и разуму прежнюю силу, не спешить. Корвин наделает кучу ошибок, не сможет не наделать... Чуть позже мое возвращение будет принято куда более лояльно.

Надеюсь.

Эмоции требуют вскочить сию секунду и броситься обратно. Там без меня моя страна сражается с древнейшим из своих врагов, а я сижу в тепле и безопасности, жду новостей и ничего не могу изменить. Там мой личный враг завоевывает себе славу спасителя Амбера — а я остаюсь в тени, Эрик-который-пал-в-первой-битве-с-войсками-Хаоса. Здравый смысл, будь он трижды проклят!

К счастью, у Джулиана есть контакт в Амбере. Новости поступают стабильно, хотя понятнее ситуация не становится: Корвин где-то пропадает, Брэнд поправляется, Рэндом где-то шляется и, по слухам, ищет своего бастарда. Черная Дорога стабильна. Бенедикт занимается армией — о, ему сейчас должно быть очень интересно, переобучить амберскую армию с учетом поправки на огнестрельное оружие в сжатые сроки... Он любит такие вещи.

Легче становится, когда здоровье наконец позволяет выезжать верхом. Арденский лес прекрасен, прогулки по нему всегда воодушевляют, и сам воздух возвращает силы. Присоединиться к Джулиану на охоте, конечно, пока не получится — не та скорость, не те силы — но прогуливаться в ожидании и тренироваться с его подчиненными пока что тоже неплохо. Пусть и с таким количеством ограничений. К окраине леса не подъезжать, с охраняемых дорог не съезжать, о своих передвижениях сообщать... Если узнают другие члены семьи, положение Джулиана может существенно ухудшиться, даже если сейчас и кажется, что хуже уже некуда.

Или стать существенно лучше.

В семейной игре каждый одновременно и игрок, и козырь в чужой руке — как правило, в нескольких руках одновременно. Самые выигрышные — те карты, которые придерживаешь для себя одного и точно знаешь, что никто другой не располагает ими. Я сейчас — в кои-то веки — могу сыграть в руках Джулиана или Фионы, но не остальных. Если бы мне пришло в голову выйти на связь с кем-то еще, пасьянс бы усложнился... так что своей колоды у меня сейчас нет. И даже просить её в голову не приходит, есть вещи, которые очевидны настолько, что их обсуждать даже немного неприлично.

Конечно, стабильность — самая краткосрочная штука в мире.

— Я видел Корвина.

Обычно когда Джулиан возвращается с охоты, он приносит новости из внешнего мира, так что чего-то я ждал. Но не такого.

— Он тебя тоже видел?

— Видел. Убил Бэлу. Извинился. Мы поговорили.

Я помогаю ему расстегнуть доспех, заодно окидываю взглядом вблизи: кажется, правда не ранен. Кажется, в порядке.

— Может, еще и разошлись не смертельными врагами?

— Ты не поверишь... — он вдруг осекается. Смотрит настороженно, словно что-то прикидывает. Внезапно что-то осознал? Джулиан не хуже остальных членов семьи умеет делать невыразительное лицо, водить собеседника за нос и показывать только то, что хочет показать, но только если успел подготовиться к ситуации. При любой неожиданности он слишком несдержан. Злость, испуг, настороженность — как на ладони...

— Поверю. Вы поговорили и разошлись без враждебности и злости. Скорее всего, даже поняли друг друга. Это же Корвин, он умеет быть дипломатичным и здравомыслящим. И даже извиняться.

— Твой сарказм, как всегда, неподражаем. Но да. Именно так. Он вел себя очень здраво.

— И ты можешь вернуться в Амбер.

— И я должен вернуться, — отворачивается, отводит взгляд, идет вроде как наливать себе вина, глядя строго в стену. Джулиан, ну почему ты иногда такой...

— Амбер готовится к решающей битве. Бенедикт сейчас на границе с Владениями Хаоса, оценивает место для будущего сражения. Я нужен там, и я туда поеду.

Конечно, если смотреть в масштабах семьи — это слабость, но как же он хорош именно вот этой открытостью. Сколько лет прошло, а все внутренние конфликты Джулиана на нем написаны крупно, ясно, разборчиво: «хочу быть игроком, но не хочу, чтобы и мной играли», «хочу расположения отца, но не хочу показать ему, что хочу», «хочу любви, но не хочу иметь слабостей». Кто другой на его месте бы сделал сдержанное лицо, кивнул, поставил перед фактом... и было бы совершенно невозможно подойти вот так со спины, обнять за плечи, шепнуть на ухо.

— Знаешь, если бы ты отсиживался здесь, пока Амбер идет на войну, я бы тебя не понял.

— Но там Корвин.

— Да хоть Ллевелла! Ты нужен Амберу. И можешь помочь, в отличие от меня. Кем ты меня считаешь, братец, идиотом?

— Знаешь, когда речь идет о Корвине, ты иной раз именно он...

— Принято, — я не могу сдержать довольную ухмылку, когда в моих руках он расслабляется, чуть прислоняется ближе. К счастью, разница в росте, хоть она и в его пользу, не столь принципиальна... — Когда ты поедешь?

— Собирался сказать тебе и уехать, — накрывает мою руку своей, и в голосе мелькает что-то многообещающее и очень, очень приятное. — А что, у тебя есть другие предложения?

По сложившейся традиции, «предложения» между нами всегда исходят от меня. Что ж, пусть будет хоть что-то неизменное.

***

У меня хватает самоконтроля, чтобы держать лицо при Джулиане — к счастью. Пусть уезжает в Амбер довольным, спокойным и уверенным в том, что ситуация безопасна. У него в самом деле нет выбора, варианта «отказать Амберу в помощи» нет ни у кого из нас, что бы мы ни пытались изображать. Конечно, это не относится к Брэнду, но его состояние и поступки не воодушевляют — скорее пугают остальных.

Джулиан уезжает. Я не могу не задумываться о будущем, и говоря по совести, мне пока не очень понятно, как возвращать себе своё. Корвин делает все правильно — кажется — и второй его заклятый брат уже признает его поведение «здравым». Я допускаю, что они могут примириться: двое взрослых мужчин, объединенные войной и желанием спасти свою страну, могут оставить позади прошлые непонимания и ссоры. Если Корвин останется на троне, этот союз будет более чем выгоден — а следовательно, аргумент «дружбы против» из нашего взаимодействия с Джулианом исчезнет.

Аргумент «политической выгоды» уже исчез, а что до романтических чувств — я совершенно не уверен, что они существовали когда-либо. Мы в большинстве своем циничные ублюдки — многие в буквальном смысле слова — и привязываться, любить, заботиться о ком-то нам не слишком-то свойственно. Особенно когда этот «кто-то» — часть семьи. Вечные кинжалы за спиной и готовность к удару редко когда способствуют крепким привязанностям.

Опять же, если ты не Жерар.

Будь я на месте Джулиана, союз с лишившимся трона королем был бы расторгнут в одностороннем порядке сразу же, как только... Ну да. После встречи с королем новым. Я был бы удивлен и порядком раздосадован, если бы мой партнер ожидал политической верности и романтических чувств после того, как столь неразумно оказался проигравшим. И должен признать, не менее удивлен и раздосадован я сейчас, когда вопреки здравому смыслу надеюсь на... что-то.

Кто поддержит мои притязания, если я когда-нибудь вернусь в Амбер и выскажу их? Сейчас у меня нет реальной ценности, нет возможности переломить ситуацию — да ничего, будь оно все проклято, нет!

Могло ли все быть хуже?

«Отец вернулся».

Джулиан находит время, чтобы выйти на связь, хотя подготовка к переброске войск во Владения Хаоса поглощает все время. Ответить ему на эту новость особенно и нечего: он ведь не знал, что отец жив, он не занимал трон, он не... Ну и хорошо. Пусть не тревожится лишний раз.

Отец был на стороне Корвина всегда. Догадывался, кто виноват в его исчезновении, и ждал, ждал, пока получит доказательства.

Тогда все наперегонки искали эти самые доказательства — кто-то правда хотел найти Корвина, кто-то хотел ударить по любому виновнику его исчезновения, а кто-то не сомневался в том, кто именно этот самый виновник — и все равно искал. Главным было присоединиться к поискам достаточно вовремя и достаточно демонстративно, а искать достаточно лениво и безрезультатно. «Нет-нет, я все еще его ненавижу, но если все этим развлекаются, почему не присоединиться?».

Отец догадывался. Давил, пытался спровоцировать, но почему-то не действовал открыто. Почему? Не знаю до сих пор. Корвин был любимчиком, я был и на треть не так важен, и если бы хоть раз отец пошел на прямую конфронтацию, я бы не выдержал... Нет, правда не выдержал бы, у меня против него один на один шансов не было никогда. И может быть, так всем было бы легче — без тайн, без двусмысленностей, без, наконец-то, надежды ему что-то доказать?

Когда он исчез, у меня не осталось выбора. Кто мог перехватить управление вместо меня? Бенедикт? Кейн? Жерар?

Впервые я оказался перед троном не с отчаянным стремлением к нему — но с необходимостью, долгом взять власть на себя. О, если бы отец вернулся тогда, я бы был счастлив — но он на связь не выходил, рыжие творили что-то странное, и проблемы нужно было решать здесь и сейчас.

Он появился нескоро, совсем нескоро, и первым его вопросом было — нашли ли Корвина?

Он торчал где-то в плену, и те, кто его захватили, должны были иметь против Амбера какие-то планы — а в первую очередь он хотел знать, где Корвин! Не где наш враг, не где наша армия — Корвин!

Мне нечего было сказать. Я должен был продолжать править, продолжать удерживать Амбер хоть в шаге от катастрофы.

И продолжал.

И продолжал.

Что, надо было немедленно отказаться власти от броситься на поиски? Как? В его исчезновении были виновны рыжие, и без победы над ними мы бы ничего не узнали. Чтобы победить — нужна была власть, чтобы иметь власть — нужно было продолжать править Амбером. Это факты.

А потом вернулся Корвин и стало уже все равно. Узнала Флора, узнал Рэндом, узнала Дейрдре, узнал Блейз — мое преступление открылось, и теперь нужно было или отступать, или идти ва-банк. Победителей не судят, разве нет? Корона своим сиянием приглушает множество прошлых прегрешений, что было многократно доказано государем Обероном — и я выбрал корону.

Сейчас у меня нет ни единого слова, чтобы сказать ему. Знает ли он, что я жив? есть ли у него время? есть ли ему дело? Не знаю. Не важно. У меня для него не осталось слов. С Корвином бы поговорил — хоть и перед очередной смертью. Он сейчас, посидев на троне, хотя бы сможет понять, что происходило в последние годы. Может, Джулиан прав, и он правда стал мыслить здраво...

Какое здраво, это же Корвин. Я об него что-нибудь сломаю, потом он попытается убить меня, и все будет как обычно.

Все будет.

Они отбывают в Хаос, я жду здесь, и внезапно — глупо, смешно — верю, что что-нибудь там, впереди будет. Трон я уже получил, за Амбер умер, и что осталось?

«Здесь даже небо чужое», — Джулиан позволяет мне видеть через карту. Ненадолго, ему нельзя отвлекаться, и неизвестно, не подсматривает ли за нами враг. Лучше бы вовсе не разговаривать. Лучше бы подождать.

«Как вы там?».

«Как всегда: Бенедикт командует, мы послушно строимся, рядовые считают минуты до возвращения домой и прикидывают, сколько это в амберских днях. Ничего нового».

Как всегда.

Враг готовится к наступлению, Джулиан обрывает контакт прежде, чем я успеваю сказать что-то еще. Для меня тянутся минуты, для него — не проходит и мгновения. Минуты, часы... Мой брат занят на войне, и я жду, и надолго меня не хватает.

Нет ничего страшнее беспомощности, неизвестности, ожидания.

Сколько им там воевать? Часы? Дни?

Сколько это для Амбера? Годы?

Я выдерживаю неделю. А потом — козырь Жерара в руку, решительно выдохнуть и главное — не сомневаться. Если уж нам предстоит пару лет ждать конца этой проклятой битвы, явно лучше делать это не в одиночестве. Это Жерар, он не враг, он меня не предаст и не убьет просто потому что. Он был на моей стороне. А сейчас он на троне, и в отсутствие большинства членов семьи радостно ему там не будет, потому что вокруг трона полно тварей, готовых воспользоваться моментом... И я каждую из них в лицо знаю.

И сейчас я — как и годы до этого — просто встану на защиту Амбера так, как умею: знанием, интригой и личным авторитетом.

А потом что-нибудь.

Будет.


End file.
